


In these still, small hours

by StrictlyNoFrills



Category: Little Voice (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Oneshot, Samuel’s last name is now Gardener, and because I said so, because he reminds me of Samwise Gamgee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: They make sense, even when nothing else does.
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel (Little Voice), Samuel/Bess King
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	In these still, small hours

It’s an utter cliche, but not even the songwriter in him can find fault with the thought that they fit together like two puzzle pieces as they lay there on his bed in the small hours of the morning. The way they slot into place is effortless, cutting through all the things that conspire to keep them apart (Mainly, Bess’s own fears about relying on anyone, for anything, and a certain handsome foreigner with a devastating accent.). His arms were made to wrap around her lithe, deceptively strong body that works day and night to bear up under the weight of the world.

The thought feels a little unworthy as she cries herself out after this latest bout of crushing disappointment, but if he did not stop to savor the moments like this, when she lets him in, lets him take care of her like he has wanted to from day one... Well, Samuel can live with being a little bit selfish, especially in the privacy of his own thoughts.

This, here and now, having her close enough to shield her from the rest of the world - this makes it all seem worth it. There is this sense of relief, of a purpose realized. So, he is going to hold her a little closer, and cling to these memories the next time she insists she’s fine, and she can stand on her own.

For just a little while, she is letting him carry some of that awful weight, and he is going to write this moment on his heart in the same place as he keeps her name.


End file.
